The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems, and more specifically, to information handling systems that employ multiple processors.
Modern information handling systems (IHSs) frequently use multiple processors to handle the heavy workloads of today's complex and feature-rich application software. Contemporary IHSs may in fact handle several applications at the same time.
An IHS may include hardware resources such as multiple processors or central processing units (CPUs), multiple memories and multiple I/O adapters. The IHS may employ a hypervisor to allocate these CPU, memory and I/O hardware resources to a number of different logical partitions (LPARs). The hypervisor is a software abstraction layer between the hardware resources and the logical partitions. Each logical partition will execute or run a unique operating system that may only access to the resources that the hypervisor defines for that particular logical partition. Each operating system may execute multiple software applications. In this manner, the modern IHS may handle the heavy workload of several different software applications at the same time.